walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton Mamet (TV Series)
Milton is a character in the third season of The Walking Dead (TV Series) and is a member in The Governor's group, located in the fortified town of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Milton's life before or as the apocalypse began. It can be assumed that he had held a job rooted in some area of science, due to his being able to perform experiments on the zombies. He seems to highly respect and look up to, and maybe even fear The Governor, but it is possible he doesn't believe his views and actions are right. Post-Apocalypse Milton is a resident of Woodbury . While being described as ineffectual in combat, his true strength lies in his intellect. His job is to monitor all situations within the town. He also regularly performs experiments in an attempt to figure out the behavioral patterns of zombies. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Milton is given Michonne's two pet zombies to perform experiments on soon after her and Andrea's capture. He reports his collected data to The Governor when the man comes to visit him in his apartment-based lab. Milton requests to talk to the two women, believing they might have answers to the genealogy of the walkers, having been out in the wild for the last several months. The Governor grants his request and allows him to subtly interrogate them at breakfast the following morning. His attempt ultimately fails however. When The Governor, Merle, and their men return to the community after killing the Nation Guard soldiers, Milton is presumably told by The Governor about what had transpired, and walks away with a disgusted look on his face. "Say the Word" As Woodbury prepares for a day of celebrating, Milton is seen bringing a cold drink to Andrea. He says that they are using the town's generators in order to keep the drinks cool. When Andrea asks what is in store for the night, Milton says that mere words cannot describe what they have planned. Later, Milton acompanies the Governor and Merle to retireve more drinks from the Governer's house. Milton complains that they should postpone the night, for he needs the generator's power for his experiment the next day. The Governor tells him to take a break for the night and get back to it in the morning. Milton reluctantly agrees. Milton is seen visiting the generator outside of Woodbury along with Merle and a few others. The generator appears to be wind-powered. Two Walkers have also been caught in a netted trap. Merle tells Milton to get his hands dirty for once, giving him a harness to grab hold of a female Walker. Although Milton says she looks like an interesting specimen, Merle kills her. Instead of killing the next one, Merle holds it down and begins pulling out its teeth. That night, Milton joins the Governor, Andrea, and all of Woodbury to watch a wrestling match between Merle and Ceasar Martinez. The two fighters are in an arena surrounded by Walkers kept on chains. Milton is visibly disgusted by this sport, and is Andrea, even though the zombies are toothless. "Hounded" Milton does not appear in this episode. Relationships The Governor Milton and The Governor are described to be close. Milton is one of The Governor's right hand men and Milton informs The Governor of his research and anything he has figured out about the zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Milton strongly resembles Dr. Eugene Porter, in that he is a researcher studying zombies and physically inept. *The character of Milton was revealed by Entertainment Weekly on August 21st, 2012. Dalton Ross 'The Walking Dead' casting news: Dallas Roberts to play new character of Milton -- EXCLUSIVE Entertainment Weekly (August 21, 2012) *Milton may have some resemblance to Dr. Matthew "Frankenstein" Logan from George A. Romero's, "Day of the Dead". *Milton was described as the "details guy" by Robert Kirkman.Matt Richenthal Dallas Roberts to Play "Details Guy" on The Walking Dead TV FANATIC (August 21, 2012) *He appears to be socially awkward, as witnessed by his interactions at breakfast with Andrea, Michonne, and The Governor. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Glasses User